Conventionally, there are a method of getting the original circuit performance out of a high-frequency semiconductor circuit chip by reducing inductance in interconnection lines and a method of suppressing noise emitted from a cable connected to a printed wiring board.
For instance, there is a method of getting the original performance out of a high-frequency semiconductor circuit chip by reducing mutual inductance by disposing a ground line and a signal line corresponding thereto closely so that they are side by side in positions such that the magnetic fields created by the ground line and the signal line cancel each other, considering a disposition including the signal line, in the case of mounting a high-frequency semiconductor circuit chip formed of gallium arsenide (GaAs) or the like in a package and electrically connecting it to a printed wiring board or the like by wire bonding (for instance, see Patent Document 1).
There is disclosure of a method of suppressing noise emitted from a cable by causing current flowing through the cable to have magnetic fields generated around the cable cancel each other by having the cable, connected to a printed wiring board through a connector, provided on the printed wiring board being caught in the cutouts of a conductive member so that the cable alternates between the top and the bottom thereof, the conductive member being provided on a side end part of the printed wiring board with the cutouts being formed in series at equal intervals on the conductive member (see, for instance, Patent Document 2).                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3483132        [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-124695        
However, these prior-art techniques are for canceling a magnetic field in an interconnection member connected to a printed wiring board, but do not cancel a magnetic field in the interconnection pattern of the printed wiring board.